


Meddling after Voldie's Return

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [74]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry is a god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: The traveler arrives in Diagon the summer after the Triwizard. He decides to meddle.





	1. Scouting things Out

**Author's Note:**

> "The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."
> 
> Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, AKA … a whole bunch of other names … looked around the location he had appeared..

He was amused to find a wizard staring at him in shock. "Where am I anyway?"

The man took a moment to come to grips with what he was seeing. He had heard the old stories. Before him was a figure out of myth and legend. Finally though, he gathered himself and answered.

"Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, Mr. Traveler sir!" He paused. "I'd like to welcome ya' to this world. I read about you as a kid. You fought a Dark wizard but were betrayed. You tried to fix it but ended up traveling to different worlds." He paused once more and asked, "Are you here to help deal with the rumours about You-Know-Who?"

Curious, Harry asked, "What are the rumours?"

"At Hogwarts they had that tournament. The Prophet has been running the Potter boy down all year, saying he sneaked his way in. At the end, one of the boys in the tournament died and the Potter boy tried to say You-Know-Who had come back. But everyone's callin' him an attention seeking brat." The man shook his head. "I saw the boy a bit a couple summers ago. He was stayin' at the Cauldron for a time but I didn't see no attention seekin'. He seemed quiet when he was about. An' when anyone got all gushy 'bout him he seemed embarrassed an' would disappear. Didn't seem like he was tryin' all that hard to get attention. He's been in my shop, an' I don't seem him lordin' it over everyone. Since I heard the rumours, I been wonderin'."

Harry sighed. "If it's anything like the other worlds I've visited, he isn't lying. The Minister doesn't want it to be true so he's been having the Prophet badmouth him. In my world, it took a year before Vol …" Harry saw the flinch "… _the Dark wizard we're talking about_," the man looked relieved, "to make a mistake where people could see him. And then it all went nuts. Had a whole year to make himself stronger. No one was willing to speak up for the boy."

The proprieter of the shop sighed in turn. "That's a damn shame. People seem to forget they been singing the boy's praises for years about how he stopped him years ago. Then that muckraker Skeeter starts spewing her sludge and they all turn against him. It ain't right."

Harry nodded. "I agree. But I've likely been sent here by powers that move me to help out. So hopefully we can start to fix it soon."

"Do you need any help?"

Harry looked at the man who had been present when he arrived.

In so many worlds, Harry was used to seeing and meeting the sheep who just went along with what they were told. People who were too accepting of whatever was said by the Prophet and the Ministry. And to be perfectly honest, he had long ago decided that the average witches and wizards were useless.

Harry, as a result, tended to concentrate on the people that he had loved when he was in his own world. The people that had made a difference to him, even if his world eventually went teats up.

To be suddenly confronted with one of these average wizards who didn't just buy the bullshite spewed was … it was hopeful. He suddenly felt much better about the time he spent doing what he did.

He smiled. "What's your name?"

"Jebediah P Wiseacre, at your service. This is me' shop."

Harry looked at where he arrived. Before him was a display which caught his attention. "How much for one of these?"

Jedediah looked at it and said, "Well, normally I'd be selling these for 18 Galleons and the supplies for 10 Galleons more. But you can have what you need free. I'd like to think I'm doing my part to help take down you-know-who."

Harry considered that. "What's the date?"

"28 June 1995. Gearing up for the July/August boost during the break from Hogwarts. It gets in on the 30th."

Harry nodded. "I think I'll come back for that." He paused. "Do customers ever send house elves to pick things up for them?"

The man chuckled. "My customers who have house elves avoid spending time around average wizards as much as possible. Save those bringing their children for Hogwarts items, most of them use house elves when they need something from me."

Harry nodded. "Good news is – not much is going to go bad this summer because the Dark bastard is laying low. So I'll be sending a house elf to buy a few things – and I'll pay standard rates. Except for that," he pointed toward the item they had been discussing, "which I will accept in the spirit it was offered. When I'm done with it, I'll give it to Harry Potter and let him know it's a gift from Wiseacre's to make up a bit for the idiots who are buying the things the Ministry is spewing. What do you say?"

Wiseacre nodded cheerfully. "That's a fair deal and I thank you for lettin' me do my bit, even if it's a small thing in the grand scheme of things."

Harry's face took on a mischievous grin. "It won't be a small thing. I plan to …."

Wiseacre's eyebrows rose bit by bit as Harry told the man what he would do with the gift he was being offered. When Harry was done, Wiseacre let out a loud laugh. "That's going to kick over a few anthills."

Harry shrugged. "They need kicking over. Until things quiet down, I won't let anyone know your part save a quiet word to Harry. You can do your part to help bring down the Dark idiot too. Interested?"

Wiseacre nodded. "I prefer Muggleborns do just as well as everyone else. Their money spends just as good with me as any purebloods. Less customers means less profit. What can I do?"

"Keep an eye open. If you see unusual purchasing of things that might be … questionable or indicative of a major move by those who might be less than accepting of every witch and wizard, you could always message Albus Dumbledore. He's the one who's would be correlating the information on what exactly is going on."

Wiseacre considered that. "While I don't like spying on my customers, it doesn't hurt to keep an eye out. I'll think about it."

"Up to you. Just don't inundate him. Just if something seems urgent or you can make reports at a specified interval."

Wiseacre nodded. "What is the name of the house elf you'll be sending?"

Harry grinned again. "Don't freak out because he used to work for someone else – Harry Potter freed him by tricking his former master. But the elf's name is Dobby."

Wiseacre's eyes widened as the Traveler disappeared from his shop. He knew that name – and wondered how the Boy Who Lived had tricked _that_ wizard into freeing his house elf.

* * *

Harry arrived at the location he had targeted: VIP Arrivals, Gringotts Bank.

The guards who had been quite bored (even if not obvious) were suddenly much more alert. Just as one was about to snarl at the figure that appeared, he felt the nature of the visitor and withheld.

Harry greeted the guards and asked to see the bank manager. He was conveyed pretty quickly.

As he had started doing in a few universes, he set up the portal to 1st Interdimensional and, after having retrieved some Galleons for conversion, he left them to work out the details.

1st Interdimensional had started having an information packet ready for each universe that Marak Ilumian contacted them through. It had been a source of much profit as they built up trade in ideas and raw materials to build things.

Once Harry had access to funds, he thought about what he wanted to do. He wasn't going to just fix things here. He would help the local get things done, but he was going to ruin the summer for a few people in Magical Britain.

First step: How bad are the Dursleys here?

Harry had discovered from traveling from dimension to dimension that the Dursleys varied between someone neglectful to downright abusive and murderous bastards. It was a crapshoot as to what he would find in any given world.

He knew objectively that there were good versions of the Dursleys out there. He also knew that he had run into few of them (that he hadn't fixed things for). He decided it was likely that worlds containing a truly good set of foster parents wouldn't need his intervention: A good set of Dursleys would have taught Harry the values needed and given him the stability and sense of self that he himself had lacked in his own youth.

And so, before he left Gringotts, he asked a question of the Potter Accounts manager. "Question: Have the Potter accounts been paying for any care for those raising Harry Potter?"

The Manager looked through the large ledgers. "No. I can find no record of any payments made from the Potter records for current care. The Potters paid for seven years at Hogwarts shortly after their son's birth, as is common for those families who have the funds to do so. Other than this, there have been no expenditures for his care." The Manager sat back. "Without a will or directions from an acceptable gaurdian, there has been no method available for Gringotts to disperse funds."

Harry sighed. Great a world where there was no will filed with Gringotts. "Are wills probated through the Ministry or through Gringotts in this world?"

"Each customer has their own methods. Some families probate through Gringotts. Others probate through the Ministry. Without such a will, we follow the laws of primogeniture. Mr. Harry Potter inherited the wealth of the family. He was given access when his key was presented with him when he began Hogwarts."

"And how much has been spent since that time?"

"There have been withdrawals each summer. The largest was in 1991, 31 July to be precise." Harry was secretly relieved. This meant that this was not a world where Molly Weasley nee Prewitt had sticky fingers.

"What funds does Harry Potter have access to and are these all of the funds available to the Potter family?" Harry remembered his own world where he had multiple vaults. But in other worlds the Potters had a single vault. But even in those worlds, "mounds of gold, columns of silver, and heaps of bronze" always translated into at least 200,000 Galleons – a significant number even if not the "treasure of Croesus".

It was a sign of respect that the Manager answered such questions – and the knowledge that this was an alternate version of the Potter boy. Regardless of divinity, Gringotts had strict policies.

"All vaults of deceased family members have been concentrated into Vault 687. The vaults have a ledger attached to them." He reviewed the records. "There is a family trust – this cannot be accessed until the Head of House is 25 years of age." The Manager finished a calculation. "Harry Potter has immediate access to 767,000 Galleons with of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. Some of this was deeded to him personally by witches and wizards that passed without children but who lost family members to Voldemort's first rise."

Harry snorted. "Call him Riddle. Voldemort is a name he picked himself. Acknowledging it is giving him more credit than I think he deserves."

"Riddle. I am not aware of any account with that name," the Manager said with some curiosity.

"He didn't … or doesn't … have an account here. His uses his followers' wealth. His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, bastard descendant of the Gaunt family by their last daughter, Merope, and a local Muggle she ensnared with a love potion, Tom Riddle. Her mother died in childbirth, her treasures sold to Borgins and Burke for a few Galleons to feed herself, and Riddle returned when the potion wore off. Riddle Junior paid his Muggle relatives back by killing them when he was a teenager."

The Manager had a look of distaste. "The Gaunt family long ago stopped using Gringotts services. We were not unhappy to see them leave."

"Yeah. Tom was always a bit jealous of those with Gringotts vaults. It's one reason why he had his follower place the stolen goblet that he enchanted to hold a piece of his soul in her vault." Harry sat back and watched to see the reaction.

The Manager had frozen at Harry's comment. After a long moment he ground out a question. "You have knowledge of an abomination within Gringotts' vaults and you didn't report it?"

Harry acted with some small surprise even as he exulted a bit inside. "I'm sorry. In my own world I had to take extreme steps to try to get that item. The local goblins didn't much care what the wizards put in their vaults. I made a deal and the goblin who I dealt with betrayed me by reneging on the deal we had made and took the one item I needed to destroy the item before the agreed upon moment."

"What items were in contest?"

"As the Heir of the Head of the Black Family, I was retrieving the Cup of Hufflepuff from Bellatrix Lestrange nee' Black's personal vault so that I could destroy it with the Sword of Gryffindor. The Death Eaters were covetous and had taken over the Ministry. Gringotts allowed them to operate freely and allowed the 'Ministry' to enforce their rules. They even killed a few Goblins to make an example of them. We had to sneak in as a result. We were successful. I had figured that I had saved the Goblin's life and he would keep his end of the bargain. But greed won out and he took the Sword and deliberately triggered the enchantments the vault contained so that we would die and no one would know of the bad faith. It made my job of killing Riddle that much harder."

"What was that betrayer's name?" the Manager asked with a certain intensity.

Harry considered that for a moment. "I cannot. Not because I don't know it, but I will not give the name of a Goblin who I don't know is guilty here. I have met other versions of the Goblin in question who were noble and honorable and good. Naming the betrayer would cast undue aspersions against the character of a likely innocent Goblin. I refuse."

"And if Ragnok demanded?" the Manager asked.

"My honor demands I refuse."

The Manager looked at his visitor carefully. In truth, they had no control over that other world – no matter how much the story rankled. He would tell the head of the Bank – but recommend that they leave it alone.

"What was the fate of that Goblin?"

"Using the item stolen, he took over Gringotts when the Dark wizards killed my family and all my friends. Later, I visited the afterlife from that world to say hello to my family. I had summoned the sword for a true heroine in another world who fought demons and demonic vampires who feasted on humans and other demons who were not evil." Harry smirked. "I found out that it had disappeared just as Ragnok the VIII was challenging the dishonorable wretch to a fight. The Betrayer had stopped in surprise – Ragnok did not. The Betrayer quite lost his head."

"And the Betrayer's line?"

"Once again, the son of the Betrayer had run from the vengeful Ragnok the VIII, trying to sew up support among those that had aided him before. His father had gathered the Galleons from my vault and the vaults of all of those who I loved to use as a fund to pay for bribes and gifts to keep the family in power. Just as Ragnok's guards caught up to him – he had found I had looted my own wealth and all that I would have inherited to even another world. The whelp did not last long – and Ragnok made sure that his remaining life, the short time he had it, was … an affliction and burden he would be glad to let go of. The gold I deposited into 1st Interdimensional was what I had retrieved and what funds my good works in other worlds."

"A fitting end." The Account Manager's eyes drew together in thought. "How is it that the Sword of Gryffindor can destroy abominations?"

"During my twelfth year, I had used the sword to defeat Slytherin's basilisk below Hogwarts. It had absorbed the venom and allowed me to kill the Diary that was slipped to the daughter of the Weasley Clan by the head of the Malfoy Family. It, too, had a piece of soul from Riddle. The sword ensured that piece was destroyed. It also destroyed even other piece that Riddle had placed in a ring."

The Manager looked at him in shock. "How many pieces did the creature leave around?"

Harry sighed. "Six deliberately and a seventh accidentally. I've destroyed various versions in various worlds. Almost all are in valuable relics save the teenage Diary I and my alternates usually destroy when we were twelve. Almost all versions of myself have had pieces in their scars which I can easily remove, usually, as my magical signature can create a resonance with the magic of the local version of myself and it was not a piece that was actually locked in by Riddle. It was a shard of soul lost due to the magical backlash of the magics that allowed me and my alternates to survive the Avada Kedavra curse."

The Manager nodded. "And the basilisk. What remains of it? Where was it sold?"

"It is unsold. Killed by Harry Potter, it remains in Slytherin's Chamber below the school. If the local one was like me, he had no interest in revisiting the place where he struggled so against the evil enchantment that Riddle left behind."

"Basilisk meat is a delicacy. It blends the consistency of snake meat with the taste of the chicken that was its parent."

Harry shrugged. "I usually get the local Harry to sell it through Gringotts. Usually he recompenses the victims of the attacks and does some good with the remaining profits. Having just arrived, I've done nothing."

The Manager sat back, his mind working as fast as a cart traveling the tunnels below them. "I would propose an agreement between us."

"Oh?"

"Give me until tomorrow morning to consult with my superiors. I will even have this time marked as gratis for the information you have given. Take no steps regarding the matters we have spoken of and perhaps we can come to … an equitable agreement which would benefit your local counterpart."

Harry considered that. "I can agree to that. I'm going to see what I can do to make his summer residence less of a burden – at least until he is on his own." Harry paused. "Question about local laws: As a participant in the TriWizard Tournament in my own world and in some others, I was legally allowed emancipation because the Tournament required participants to of 17 and older and I was forced to compete. Would that be true here?"

The Account Manager considered that argument. "I think not. While the contestants were told that age 17 was required, I do not believe the magics of the Goblet of Fire that was used requires such. It only requires the best participant of the schools entered. At times that is someone who is not of age. It would require a review of the contracts involved for an accurate ruling to be made."

"I was told it was a magical contract that enforced it. Can an underage Witch or Wizard be forced to follow a contract?"

The Goblin shook his head. "The being who told you it was a Magical Contract was in error. I believe that it qualifies as a Magical Binding. In the past, such bindings have been created between underage Wizards and recognized Masters. In such cases, the Master is responsible for the actions of the apprentice until that apprentice is of age or is released from the binding.. In this case, the TriWizard tournament binds those involved to perform as required by the current format of the tournament. During the tournament, any actions taken to complete the tournament are sacrosanct, but actions outside of this narrow frame are not covered by this immunity. And the tournament completing dissolved the binding. I am sorry – but this is not a basis for legal emancipation – to my knowledge. I will see if a copy of the contract between the legal participants can be reviewed to ensure my interpretation holds as I assume."

Harry sighed. "Well, it was a thought." He paused. "If it is not the contestants that are parties to the contract, who are the parties involved?"

"The Ministries and schools involved."

Harry considered that. "So, on its face, Hogwarts and the Ministry had the legal right to create the binding. But Harry was not a willing participant. So was it a violation of the contract to force Harry Potter's participation?"

"Something to review when the contract is read. But was the person who added the name a legally recognized representative of the school or Ministry?"

"The person who did that was Barty Crouch Junior – now deceased. His father, under Imperious, agreed."

"Who performed the Imperius Curse?"

"Crouch Junior, under orders from Riddle. Probably was also payback for Crouch holding Crouch Junior under the Imperius Curse for several years – since he snuck him out of Azkaban disguised as his wife in order to keep the promise he made to his dying wife."

The Goblin gave a scary grin. "Then the Crouch estates can be considered legally liable and their assets subject to forfeiture to Harry Potter as the injured party – if the entrance to the binding was not done legally. We will place a hold on any claim until we review it."

Harry nodded. "I will return at 10:00 tomorrow morning to negotiate whatever contract you might wish."

Shortly, with his Galleons and Muggle money in hand, he was shown out.

* * *

Harry decided how he would approach this. He finally decided on a clandestine observation. The first thing he did was to create a message. Concentrating, he "felt" for the letter that he was certain that Dumbledore would send to tell the Dursleys when to pick up their ward.

Dumbledore was the meddling sort.

When he had located the moment in space and time, he traveled …

… and found himself in the park in Little Whinging. It was late at night. He could feel Fawkes and sent out a "call" – so to speak.

And so, instead of arriving at Number 4, Fawkes arrived at the location he had been called to. He immediately recognized the nature of his visitor.

"Hello, Fawkes. I've come to this dimension to … tweak things and make them better. First, I'd like to ask you to allow me to ensure a different method of delivery."

Fawkes and Harry spoke and finally Harry had permission. Fawkes traveled with him as he stole into the Postal office and conjured an envelope, stamp, and the markings that the stamp had been voided. He carefully placed this in the proper place for the mail carrier that would deliver the mail.

Harry mentally explained to Fawkes as he did so and the phoenix was satisfied. He quickly flashed off to return to his normal perch.

Harry, having a great deal of Muggle money as well as Wizarding money, just paid for a room at a Muggle hotel. Normally, he would stay at the Leaky Cauldron but he had abused this privilege quite a lot and he had the resources to stay elsewhere. The Wizarding world was out though – he didn't need anyone to know he was around.

With a grin, he "dressed nicely" (conjured a suit) and decided to make his way to the local bar/pub/club. He amused himself flirting with different women but didn't pick any up. He was careful to chat up girls who were just out having fun and not looking for a one night stand – or a longer relationship. That would be unfair.

And so it was that he ended up with a group of five friends, telling jokes and stories, while drinking away. His gentlemanly care made him popular and they (mostly being, each one married) were happy that he seemed to be truthful about not looking for romance. The group was celebrating one of their member's birthdays and had turned it to a girls night out.

Early the next morning, he made his way to Privet Drive (disillusioned) and waited for the mail carrier. Once he saw the letter delivered, he got himself inside and waited for either Petunia or Vernon to find the letter.

He really needed to see and feel the spontaneous emoting to see what he was dealing with.

And so, once Petunia made her way from the kitchen to the mail slot (Vernon was eating), he sat back and watched.


	2. A few changes

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, watched as Petunia Dursley looked curiously at the letter she had just received.

Vernon saw her as she walked into the room. "What is it, Pet?"

"This," she lifted the envelope, "is a letter from that … man who runs the school the boy attends."

Vernon's face took on annoyance. And then curiosity. "Is that a normal envelope?"

Petunia nodded. "It is addressed properly and has the correct postage."

Vernon snorted. "One letter out of hundreds we've seen. Trying to make it seem like they are _normal_ and not … freaks." He stood up and looked out the window to make certain no one was close enough to listen. He then turned back and calmed down. "You might as well open it and read it out loud. If we don't read it, they'll probably just send more."

Petunia gingerly retrieved the letter from the envelope. She had a look of distaste at the Wizarding parchment.

_"Mrs. Dursley,_

_"It is with great sadness that I report that your nephew, Mr. Potter, was forced by parties who were planning nefarious actions to participate in a tournament held this year at," Petunia paused and had a note of disdain as she read, "Hogwarts. While he performed admirably, at the end of the tournament the plan made by the infiltrator was realized and Harry, along with a fellow student, were captured."_

At that, both Dursleys seemed shocked.

_"While your nephew managed to free himself and make it back to the school, his fellow student was killed and young Harry witnessed this._

_"Although he acted with bravery and some luck, he has been feeling rather guilty regarding his own survival over that of his classmate._

_"I write this to inform you so that you can be aware of circumstances in your dealings with him. He needs to time and space to grieve._

_"Sincerely, Albus …."_

Petunia scowled. "There are a number of freak names and titles afterwards."

Vernon looked like he was considering things.

Petunia asked, "What should we do?"

Vernon finally said, "Those freaks are probably making it worse by treating him like a nancy boy. I say we treat him the same as always."

Petunia finally nodded. "Yes. Alright. I agree."

"Besides, he wouldn't know what to do if we treated him different anyway. I say not to let it trouble us at all. It's just the freaks killing each other – nothing to do with us."

Harry was both impressed and disappointed. His casual scans showed no interference: Dumbledore hadn't put any compulsions. This was their true personality.

They were not physically abusive. Emotionally? Harry could read the memories of their almost casual dismissal of any injury they had observed on Harry; he could read the deliberate yelling whenever something strange happened; he could observe the almost paranoid delusion that bad things occurring was due to his "freaky" nature.

While he could tell that they had some very small … very, very tiny, really almost infinitesimal … amounts of concern regarding their nephew, their major concern was being normal and staying as far away from … _the freaks_ … as they could. Their decision to treat him the same as every was one part concern … and nineteen parts disdain.

They really were quite pathetic.

With deliberation Harry cast a silencing barrier around the house. He then, with a mental wave, removed the invisibility charm he had placed on himself.

Vernon and Petunia Dursley took one look and … Petunia screamed. Vernon fell back and grabbed his chest.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. Doing a quick scan, Harry found that Vernon's heart did, in fact, have an irregularity due to the sudden blood pressure change.

Seeing that it was his fault, Harry cast a quick healing spell that was powered a bit more heavily then necessary.

"You seriously have to lose some weight or the next heart attack will kill you – no one else on Earth is powerful enough to do what I just did to save your life. Considering the fact that you know that there are magic users around, you probably will see something in the future which will cause a similar reaction to what I just did." He turned to Petunia, who was staring between Vernon and Harry. "You, Petunia, seriously need to get control of the way your husband and child eat or you are going to lose them before too long."

Finally, Petunia asked, "Who are you?"

With a smirk Harry answered, "Marak Ilumian. God of Free Will, Travel, and Knowledge."

With that, Petunia grabbed the side of her head and fell down. Quickly scanning her, he found that an aneurism had just burst. "Okay. That's new." Using his magic, he sent another burst of magic to heal that. The next scan showed she was back to normal.

Harry sat down and waited. It took Vernon and Petunia a few minutes to gather themselves. He just watched them casually. Finally they were both sitting facing him.

"Okay. Everyone all calmed down now?" The two decided to wait for something more and so said nothing as they tightly nodded. "Oaky. Let's do this again. You don't need to worry about what I just said. Just think of me as an ultra- powerful … one of _those_."

He smirked. "I know you don't particularly like _those_ people. And – to be perfectly honest – I tend to agree with you. Wizards are, for the most part, entirely lacking in common sense. And the longer they stay around … that _freaky_ stuff … the more common sense they seem to lose. Unfortunately, the more you try to stamp it out the more uncontrolled it gets."

Harry became quite serious then.

"I'm going to tell you about a girl. Back in the 1880s, three non-magical boys attacked a girl who had displayed accidental magic. The girl reacted so badly that her magic went completely wonky to defend herself. It scarred her so badly that she, from then until the end of her life, had to be monitored, especially after she accidentally killed her mother – who she loved – due to the trauma."

Harry looked at Vernon. "Remember Harry's reaction to Marge's vicious taunts about his dead parents, considered heroes in the community they lived in. And you allowed Marge to spew comments about his parents. And you expected him to just take it?"

With that the two looked mildly guilty.

"Now, Harry Potter, your nephew, three days ago, was kidnapped during the tournament he was forced in to. In an attempt to ensure fairness, he shared the winning with his classmate. The two were transported. As his classmate was an 'extra' the leader ordered him killed. Harry was then tied to a tombstone, his blood was taken, and it was used to help create a body for the wizard that killed his parents." Harry paused. "Voldemort has been resurrected and is now active again."

Vernon's face started changing colors. Harry observed him taking a deep breath. Harry casually silenced him.

"Now, before you say something absolutely _stupid_," Harry's face was not impressed, "the only thing that keeps this wizard and his followers from coming and killing you are the protections that were created based on Harry living here with his mother's blood – your wife. So, before you start yelling about not wanting him here – remember that. If he doesn't come and live here for at least a month this summer, the protections fall and the evil bastard or his followers will come and kill you. Nod if you understand."

Vernon and Petunia both nodded.

"Now. The absolutely stupid wizard who effectively is running Harry's life is pretty much demanding that Harry be isolated from all of the friends and family that he depends on. As the letter says he 'needs space' – which any non-magical person who has any sense knows is complete bollocks. As I said, the longer someone is around magic, the more stupid, lazy, and foolish they become."

Harry sighed. "So, I am going to help arrange for things to be a bit improved for your nephew this summer. And, to keep it fair, I am going to make things slightly better for you. This summer is going to be the absolute hottest summer in the last fifty years. It's going to be absolutely miserable. And because of this, in addition to helping to get him some mental help, we're going to make your house more comfortable. And because of the Statute of Secrecy, we have to do it in such a way that there is no obvious … freakishness. And also, so as not to burden you, it has to cost pretty much nothing to you."

Vernon, at least, seemed to be calming down. Petunia looked a bit paranoid. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Petunia, relax. It won't be that bad." Harry looked off. "I should tell you that your son is an absolute bastard." Harry rolled his eyes and silenced the two again. "Listen, you fools. If everything went the way it goes in other worlds, your son would be spending this summer beating up younger children around the neighbourhood – until Harry and Dudley are almost killed by a creature sent to shut Harry up. Harry would have saved Dudley's life and it would have opened his eyes to the fact that his actions of the past were less than noble. That won't happen here – if I can stop it. So you're going to have to _get over yourselves_ and finally admit there is something wrong with your son. If you don't and without the wakeup call, Dudley drops out, and gets arrested for the drugs and assaults and he would die in jail." Looking seriously at them one more time. "Seriously."

Harry considered what to say next. "Now. Luckily for Dudley, he has turned some of his fat to muscle this year over an interest in boxing at Smeltings. Unfortunately, it's something to encourage. Your nephew could also use some physical training – he's actually out of practice because he didn't play his sport and Dudley wasn't chasing Harry around the last couple summers playing 'Harry Hunting' – and with the mental trauma he could really stand to work out some of his anxieties."

Harry sighed. He walked over to the phone. He looked over to Vernon and frowned. "I can't believe I'm going to do this for you." He picked up the phone Using his divinely knowledge, he called a number. Vernon was shocked when it wasn't the same voice coming out of his mouth. "Vernon Dursley, Grunnings. Calling Mr. Smidtz."

Harry moved his head as he listened. "Good on-hold music." Suddenly his attention reverted. "Mr. Smittz. I've been thinking about the talks we've been having. It comes to me that we're business men. We don't need to dance around. Final price per unit." Harry rattled off a number. "Now, if you can get your boss to agree to that, I have a 20-year old bottle of Chivas Regal. I'll be calling back in an hour." Harry nodded and hung up the phone.

He picked it up and dialed another number. "Hello. This is Dursley in Sales. I'm working on a deal and will be out of the office."

Harry waved his hand and said, "Don't go out, Vernon. Have a drink. We have almost an hour. Now I'm going to go and get that horrible room cleared out."

Harry made his way upstairs and looked at Harry's – the local Harry's – room. It was quite like he remembered it from his own world. With a casual wave, Harry vanished the furniture in the room. He also vanished the various broken toys and other things that were unneeded. The only thing he kept was the cage which had once contained the parrot that Vernon and Petunia had bought for him – which had then died.

Dudley was completely incompetent or vicious when it came to pets.

Harry put in one spell which allowed an owl to enter a closed window. To any Muggle watching, it wouldn't be interesting enough to notice.

Harry then shaped the cage so that it was unlockable – no need to tempt Vernon into doing anything stupid. He also conjured – permanently – a cover which could be moved to cut off the light during the day so Hedwig could sleep.

Harry then cast a spell on the walls – no sounds would escape the room but Harry could hear sounds coming from outside. There was also a notice-me-not field: Anyone "looking in" (Moody) would find what they expected and look no further..

Harry then went to the closet and created a small area in an expanded space. He put in a light, a small bed, and shelves. He also put in a window which magically allowed light into the window, and then created a shade. He put a small door which opened into the closet.

He checked under the floorboard and saw that there was only a few old, dried out cakes left. He vanished those.

Finally, he called out. "Dobby!"

Suddenly there was a pop in the room and a voice said, "Someone calls Dobby?"

"Me," the Traveler said with a gentle smile.

Dobby whirled around and his eyes widened. "Great One!"

"Hello, Dobby. Recognize this room?"

Dobby looked around. "This be the Great Harry Potter's bedroom!"

Harry nodded. "Want to hire you to take care of Harry while he is at home this summer. Maybe to make food for his Muggle family – but we'll see about that. Today, I would like to ask you to get this room painted and the paint dried before tonight. We'll be moving in new furniture. We want the room to be a pale gold with Gryffindor red as highlights. Windows. Doors. Trim around the doors. Fix the walls too."

He looked around. "How many Galleons do you need?"

Dobby looked around. "4 Galleons."

Harry took out the Galleons and handed them over – with one more. "Also, take care of the small room off the closet?" He hoped Dobby would recognize the nature of the room.

Dobby nodded.

Harry said, "Make sure you aren't seen by the Muggles. And tell no wizards – even the Great Harry Potter – that you are working on his room. It's a surprise. So you'll also have to be seen at Hogwarts. Tell the other elves if they ask that you have a line on some work for the summer."

Dobby nodded and popped out.

Harry made his way back downstairs to find Petunia and Vernon nervously drinking tea. They flinched upon seeing him.

"Oh, relax! It's going to be alright."

He shook his head. Looking at the clock, he knew it was still a few minutes before the call he needed to make.

He moved over to sit down across the two Dursleys. They flinched once more. He gave them the gimlet eye. "Now it's getting ridiculous." Shaking his head he pulled out a packet of pound notes and placed them on the table. Vernon and Petunia both had widened eyes. "Okay. Costs for the final three summers that Harry will have to be here. It covers the cost of food, a couple hundred pounds for clothing – no more hand-me-down – and other expenses. New eyeglasses. If you waste it on Dudley you will experience a curse … a horrible curse. Realize that as I am a god, my curses can't be avoided by mortals."

Vernon finally asked, "If you're actually a god, why are you so concerned about the boy and his freaky friends?"

Harry smirked. "Back a few thousand worlds ago, when I was a mortal and before I was promoted by the Creator for the good work I did, this is what I looked like."

Harry waved his hand and suddenly they were faced by a mirror image of the boy who had grown up in their house. Both of them opened their eyes wide – and fell unconscious.

Harry did a quick scan and found that they had just passed out. He snickered.

He looked at the clock and saw that the hour had passed. He moved to the phone and called the customer. "This is Mr. Vernon Dursley from Grunnings. Calling Mr. Smidtz." After a moment he said, "Hello, Mr. Smidtz. What was the decision?" Pause. "Good. I'll be sending a copy of the contracts over for your solicitors to review. Expect the extra in the package. They should be there before the end of business." Pause. "Good, good. It's been a pleasure doing business with you." Pause. "Goodbye."

Harry waved a hand and the copies of the standard Grunnings contracts were on the table – all properly filled out. He sent an enervate toward the couple. They both woke up. "Okay. We're going out to buy the Chivas Regal and dropping off the contracts for Smidtz."

He picked up the phone and called Grunnings again. "Mr. Grunning, please. This is Dursley." Pause. "Hello, Mr. Grunning. This is to let you know that I got Smidtz to agree to the buy. I'm sending the contracts over for their solicitors to review." Pause. "Thank you, sir. Now, I need to have the rest of the week off. I found out there was a family member who experienced a traumatic event. I need to make arrangements to ensure things are taken care of." Pause. "No, I won't be accessing my health insurance for this. It's not my son or wife." Pause. "Right. Thank you, Sir. I'll be in on Monday morning." Pause. "Goodbye."

He made one more call to arrange things in his office and even gave a day off to the secretary. He ensured that he gave a sufficient enough warning about this not being something to be expected again anytime soon. He was convincing as Vernon Dursley. Vernon even nodded in some small approval.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Now, the shed out back. Right now it's used for tools for the yard – and a whole lot of junk. I'm going to clear out everything but the garden tools. We – and by that I mean Vernon and I – are then going to go and purchase equipment for Dudley and Harry to build up some muscle over the summer and for Dudley to do some training for his boxing."

Harry couldn't believe he was doing this but it just seemed right.

Vernon looked at the Traveler with suspicion. "We aren't getting this from some freak place are we?"

"No. Regular store. First the buy the booze and drop off the contracts and then to the stores to buy the equipment and new furniture for the smallest bedroom."

Harry modified his clothing so it wouldn't stand out in this neighbourhood and the two males got into the car and drove off.

As Harry rode with Vernon, he split his mind between what he was doing and what needed to be done. He had arrived to intercept the letter one day earlier than his arrival at the junk shop. He would need to figure out why he had arrived then – as he was circumventing the time My and Ry set.

Probably having to do with having been seen by Gringotts at the proper time and not before or after. He shrugged. He had carte blanche to act as he saw fit.

The two arrived at the store selling liquor. Harry immediately found the bottle that satisfied the promise made and purchased it.

Once they were out of the store, Harry magiced up a package to hold the bottle and contracts which wouldn't be obvious if wrapped. Vernon shuddered slightly as he watched. Vernon was directed to find a delivery service. Luckily, he knew of one that was accessible and would deliver later in the afternoon.

Once this was done, Harry ordered Vernon to drive to a store selling sports goods and that he would catch up. He left the car.

Once Vernon drove off, Harry made himself invisible and _traveled_ …

… and arrived on top of Wiseacre's. He looked down at the Alley.

He immediately noticed something: There seemed to be more wizards than normal for a regular business day when Hogwarts was in session. And many were watching. Using his abilities, he read a few.

Voldemort had sent out (via his Inner Circle) some flunkies to keep watch and see if there were any strange activities. If he had arrived on this day, he would have been seen. As this was the third day of observation and no one was seeing any unusual activity, these flunkies wouldn't be back tomorrow.

The reason for the timing of his arrival was now obvious.

Harry concentrated and, once again, traveled …

He found himself outside of a store selling the equipment. He could sense Vernon on the way and so he took the time to buy a tea from a shoppe nearby and waited. Vernon arrived and saw him. It was almost comical.

Harry and Vernon spent the next three hours buying things and arranging for delivery the next day.

When it was all done, Harry left Vernon to fend for himself. He had booked that room but that was tomorrow. And so he found even another hotel and got a room for one night. He would be off early in the morning.

He had to admit to himself: Running roughshod over the Dursleys was kind of fun.


	3. Getting Healthy

Harry Potter was too stuck in his woes to truly notice the changes in Vernon Dursley – especially with Dudley's normal attitude in evidence as they drove to Privet Drive.

As the company car Vernon drove moved into the drive, Harry observed the house morosely.

As they exited, Harry observed the first hint that things had changed. Dudley, as was normal, started moving toward the house. Vernon called out, "Dudders! You forgot you bags."

Dudley turned and said in confusion, "The freak normally brings them in."

Harry watched Vernon and Dudley with confusion and a hint of curiosity. "You're in training now. It doesn't do to avoid lifting things when you can. Move your bags. The boy will move his own things to his room." When Dudley opened his mouth to protest, Vernon said with slightly more heat (very slightly – really, really a very small amount), "Now."

Harry was shocked. His Aunt and Uncle never made Dudley do _anything_ when he didn't want to.

Vernon turned to Harry and said, "Well, Boy? Why are you just standing there? Move your freaky things outside of the room upstairs and then come down to the table. We're going to eat dinner and then we're going to talk." Vernon's face started looking more like the Vernon he had grown up with as his mustache twitched and his face turned slightly red. "And by that I mean me and Pet will talk and you will listen. Do you understand me, boy?"

Harry felt strangely comforted by that. For a moment, he had thought Vernon was a Death Eater on polyjuice. Except for the fact that it had been an hour and Vernon didn't have anything to drink. But, with everything else, at least he knew where he stood with the Dursleys.

He wasn't aware he was about to have his world rocked.

Harry quickly did as ordered. He took his trunk upstairs (and it was a shock that Vernon was allowing him to keep it) and then returned and brought Hedwig's cage up. He set it down and said, "I'll be right back, Hedwig. I know you want to get out but Vernon's being weird."

Hedwig gave a sound which indicated understanding – Hedwig had always been surprisingly understanding for an owl – and Harry started to turn toward the stairs. He paused when he noticed that the door had been replaced.

There were no cat flaps.

Harry was starting to wonder what was going on. He carefully checked and made sure his wand was in his pocket and easily accessible before he made his way downstairs.

He walked into a strange scene: Dudley was looking at his plate in confusion.

"What is this?" he asked.

Vernon looked at Dudley and said, "It's a steak and vegetables. I know you don't like them but it was this or try to put you on a diet like last summer. At least this has got heft. Eat you dinner, Dudders. After, we are going to talk about the summer." Harry moved to sit down and noticed his own plate had substantially more food than he was expecting. "And why does the freak get all of that?"

Vernon took a calming breath so as not to explode. "We are going to talk after dinner. Now _eat_!" Dudley noticed that his father was quite annoyed and, shockingly, was directing it toward him. And so, even if he wanted to protest, he shut up.

Harry quickly ate the food in front of him, not wanting to miss it if Dudley started a tantrum.

However, he could have just eaten. Even if Dudley wanted to explode, his mother (who hadn't spoken) and his father seemed unlikely to be sympathetic. It violated everything he knew, but he had seen enough of people looking at him like that at school at times to know when to shut up.

Harry was strangely feeling approval – Dudley was acting with more decorum that Ron ever did unless his mother was on a rampage.

When plates had been cleared Dudley asked for afters. Vernon shook his head. "We're not having afters except on Sundays." Dudley, once again, took a breath to start screaming and, once again, a look by Vernon shut him up.

Vernon didn't even look at Harry as he said, "Boy! Clean the table and then sit back down. Leave the dishes until after we talk."

Harry quickly moved the plates, glasses, and other items off of the table and then returned and sat down.

Vernon took a breath. "Now. A few things." He turned to Petunia. "Pet?"

Petunia looked like she wanted to scowl but was withholding herself. "The first thing you have to understand is this: You know we don't like your kind, don't you?"

Harry gave a sharp nod.

Vernon said with anger, "Answer when you're asked a question, Boy!"

Harry sighed. "Yes, Aunt Petunia."

Petunia nodded. "Then you might wonder why we kept you. We could have sent you to an orphanage, even if we told horror stories about them. You might have liked it more. We could have forced that … man who runs the school to find another place. And still, you lived here. And, I am certain you don't like coming back any more than we want you to come back. Have you ever wondered why?"

Harry nodded. It was something he had wondered about for years.

"The truth is, whatever my freaky sister did when she saved you made it so that you can't be harmed here by those freaks – as long as you live with a blood relative. I don't understand it. But you living here keeps you – and us – from dealing with freaks in our home."

Harry was a little confused. "What do you mean, Aunt Petunia?"

Petunia sighed. "There are people who know who I am. There was a wizard boy who lived near us when Lily and I were children. He told Lily about your world. He was an unpleasant boy and got caught up with those freaks who your mother was against. And even if the main freak was defeated, we didn't want to live with one of those freaks knowing about us. You living here with my willing cooperation – as much as I wanted to say no – allowed that Fumbles man to put up something which hides you and us from the freaks who want to harm us."

Harry was floored. But at the same time, he understood. Having Harry kept the wizards from finding them. "Who was the boy, Aunt Petunia?"

Her face took on its normal look when it dealt with magic. "His name was Snape."

Harry was googly-eyed. "_Severus Snape_?"

Petunia gave a sharp nod. "He saw Lily doing … _magic_," and the loathing was obvious, "and told her about your world. They became friends?"

"Severus Snape? And my mother? But _Snape_ hates me!"

"That doesn't surprise me. For the first few years my sister would complain that your father played mean pranks on the Snape boy with his friends. Your father and his friends were bullies according to my sister. It was only after they grew up that she finally started being more accepting of his trying to ask her out. He had been bugging her since she started. Snape hated your father – and apparently you look like him. And that Snape boy started following the freak who was creating problems."

Harry was floored. Snape had been his mum's friend. And he had lost it and lost her to his father – who Snape hated. He could understand (a very small amount) Snape's disdain. But if Snape was a Death Eater, why did Dumbledore support him?

"And knowing that your father was a bully when he was young, we made sure you didn't become one." Petunia sighed and looked at Dudley. "And we let our son do too much." She talked to Dudley. "Duddikens, we love you. But you can't be lording it over the other children. We didn't want you to be a nancy boy, buy we can't let you think that you can just beat up other children. It isn't right and from the Boy's story, it could lead to problems later."

Dudley's whole world was turned upside down. Everything that he did for fun was about keeping others around him down.

Vernon entered back into the conversation. "We are going to give you chance to beat up on the boy," Harry became nervous until Vernon finished, "but only in the small boxing area we set up in the garage."

Dudley, who at first looked gleeful started looking confused. "Huh?"

Vernon looked strangely intense. "Do you know who Hitler was?"

Dudley nodded. "He's that man who ran Germany and killed a whole bunch of people."

Vernon nodded. "Your Grandfather fought in that war. He fought against those Nazi bastards. And now, in the Boy's world, there's a freak who is like Hitler and he wants to kill the boy – and kill normal, hard working people like us. And even if its in the boy's world, I heard too many stories about what Hitler did to let someone like him get what he wants."

Dudley looked confused – but Harry was floored. He was shocked that someone like Vernon Dursley could understand that one singular viewpoint – better even then most wizards and witches did.

Vernon turned to Harry. "We got a letter from the freak who runs that school. He told us that you had a hard year and saw a classmate die. And then we had another one of you come and explain exactly what is going on. I don't like you. I don't like the freaks. But I'm an Englishman – and no Nazi-like freak is going to make my country bow down.

"Starting on Monday, you are going to be talking to a regular person who knows about your world. Apparently you've been dealing with the complete idiots who make up your world and have seem some freaky things. You've seen a boy die. I don't hold with all of that psychology bunk, but I also don't want to have to deal with you waking up screaming from nightmares. The Freak who visited us arranged it – and made sure it wasn't one of your world. They'll be coming three times a week."

He smirked. "And while you have chores – taking care of the yard and washing dishes, you are going to spend three hours a day with Dudley helping his train up with his boxing. It will make Dudders stronger – and will make you stronger. The freak finally gave us some money for your costs. So you'll be eating a diet suited to you. And after a month, we're going to buy clothes for you – it isn't costing me a thing. But tomorrow Pet will take you for clothes to work out in along with Dudders."

Vernon sighed bitterly. "I thought we should get more money for having let you live under our roof but we agreed to leave the past in the past." Truthfully, Vernon had tried to spend some of the money on Dudders but had immediately felt the chest pains. After talking to Pet, he realized that that freak who called himself a god hadn't been exaggerating what would happen if he didn't spend the money on the Boy. He hadn't been happy. At least he was being allowed to use some of the money for utilities.

Harry was a little bit flummoxed by what was happening. He was shocked that the Dursleys were reigning in Dudley. And suddenly, the idea of training with Dudley seemed like a good idea. He couldn't work on his spells and magic – but he could get stronger.

Still, it was a mightily confused Harry who retreated upstairs after he washed the dishes.

When he got to the top of the stairs, he knew something was wrong – he trunk and Hedwig were not outside his door. He pulled his wand. Carefully, he opened the door and turned on the lights.

He was shocked. Where he expected the dingy room he had slept in for the last few years, the room he was entering was far different.

A small four poster bed like those at Hogwarts was present. He also saw a chair and table next to the window. In the window was what looked like a Muggle air conditioner. And in the chair was a man wearing Muggle clothes and smirking. He tightened his wand – and the man put his finger to his lips and motioned Harry to come in further.

Knowing the Dursleys were useless, Harry cautiously moved in and closed the door. Suddenly, something came from an entirely unexpected direction.

"The Great Master Harry Potter has returned home! Dobby is so happy to see the Great Harry Potter!" and suddenly Harry was experiencing a Dobby-embrace as the house elf was wrapped around his legs.

Harry looked down. "Hello, Dobby. What are you doing here?"

"Dobby has been hired to take care of the Great Master Harry Potter when he is living at his home! Dobby will clean and cook and take care of things!" Dobby was almost vibrating with enthusiasm.

"Who sent you? Was it Dumbledore?"

With that, Dobbies ears dropped. "Headmaster Dumbly-door is not knowing. Dobby was told he can't say." Dobby's ears perked back up. "But Dobby be coming when the Great Master Harry Potter calls! And Dobby be keeping the Great Master Harry Potter's secrets!"

Suddenly, Harry realized that the Dursleys were not protesting the noise. "Why can't the Dursleys hear what's happening?"

The man at the table smirked. "One-way silencing charm. You can hear them but they can't hear in here."

"Who are you?"

The man nodded at the fact Harry hadn't lowered his wand. "A friend. I'm the one who explained to the Dursleys exactly what was going on and why they shouldn't kick you out. I also arranged for the improvements in your room. You even have a place for Dobby to sleep off the closet – with its own magic window and everything so it's not like the cupboard under the stairs." He paused. "And my name is Marak."

Harry snorted. "That sounds like a Wizard name."

"Goblin, actually. It was a name the Goblins gave me in recognition. The full name is Marak Ilumian, Fury of the Light."

Harry was confused. "I've never heard of you."

The man smirked. "I'm not from around here."

"You sound like you could be my next door neighbour."

Marak nodded. "Yes. There is a reason for that. I may eventually explain. But I'm here to let you know what's going on so you can plan."

Harry glanced around and saw the desk and chair that had been hidden behind the door. He also saw his parchment supplies and ink on the desk. Next to the desk was a bookshelf with all of the books from his trunk – and quite a few more. He also saw the perch for Hedwig.

"How will Hedwing get out?" he asked as he sat down.

Marak lifted his finger. "Watch." He turned toward the snowy owl. "Would you mind showing Harry how you will come in and out?"

Hedwig pleasantly huffed a little and then took off from the open cage (his carrying cage was hooked below it) and flew straight at the window above the air unit. Shockingly, she flew through it. "Special opening for post owls – pretty standard. It's charmed so Muggles won't notice." Just then Hedwig flew back in through the illusion and over to Harry. Hedwig was barking a little in amusement.

Harry smiled and caressed his familiar. Hedwig nipped his fingers lightly. She then lifted off and flew back to her new home. Harry was shocked as Hedwig reached up with her beak and casually forced the shade to cover her home – she was now in the dark.

Marak laughed. "She's one of the more clever owls I've ever seen."

Harry grinned. "She's like that."

Marak nodded and then became more serious. "Okay. I'm going to let you know what's happening with Dumbledore, your friends, and the Dark dufus Tommy Boy."

Harry snorted. "Yeah. With that I'm pretty certain you're not a Death Eater."

Marak grinned. "I could have called him Voldemort – but those who have the mark experience pain when the name is said around them. You'll notice that they refuse to say or hear that name. It forces them to refer to him as Dark Lord. He hates his Muggle name even more – but there's no magic attached. So, while it's pretty brave to say it, it's more annoying to him to use his Muggle name. Besides – using his self-given name is acknowledging him a little too much for my tastes."

Harry considered that. "I can see that." He paused. "What are you here to tell me?"

Marak sighed. "I'm going to explain why everyone will seem to avoid you this summer. It's going to suck – but everyone will follow Dumbledore's instructions to tell you as little as possible."

"Why?" Harry asked angrily.

"Actually? For a reason that is more valid than it originally seems. The old man is worried about the connection you have through your scar. He doesn't want to tempt Riddle to try to possess you through it."

"Can he do that?" Harry asked, a little despair showing through.

"Well – he's not strong enough yet. But he also knows the art of Legimency which is the ability to read the memories of those you practice it on. He's worried telling you too many details will give Riddle too much advantage. It's not that bad – but it could become that bad." Harry felt the despair deepen. "At least it could have if I didn't plan on fixing it."

Harry was shocked out of his despair. "How? I've had this scar for forever!"

Marak snorted. "Not forever. Almost 14 years. And my skills are a bit better than most. Dumbeldore doesn't have the requisite ability – and so he assumes no one else does either. The Goblins actually could have taken care of it – they've had cursebreakers for thousands of years. But rather than go through all that trouble, we'll take care of it now."

"What do I need to do?"

Marak looked over at Dobby who had been somewhat patiently waiting. "Get a damp cloth and be ready to help clean up what comes out of the scar."

Dobby nodded and popped out. He popped back in and set a small tray with warm water down on the table next to the bed.

Marak stood. "Okay. Lie down. It will take a very small moment."

Somewhat nervously, Harry did as he was asked and lay down. "You can keep your eyes open or closed – but the gunk will come out pretty heavy. So it might be better to have them closed."

Harry didn't trust the man enough and so kept them open. Marak shrugged. He pointed his wand at Harry's scar and said, "_Finite!_"

With that, Harry felt the connection … dissolve. And then he felt his magic push out what was in the scar as though it were puss that held an infection. He closed his eyes at the sensation. And so he missed the small cloud that had Voldemort's face before it dissolved away.

Harry did feel Dobby applying the cloth to his forehead to clean it off.

And in the same way that a boil that has been lanced leaves you a small feeling of being released once it lets out its contents, Harry felt drained with a small feeling of … relief.

He opened his eyes. "That's it?" he asked in some small shock.

The man nodded and motioned toward a mirror that was on the wall next to the closet.

Harry jumped up and ran over. He lifted the fringe on his hair and looked. And found that his scar was now looking like a fresh wound – or even a wound that was healing. It no longer had that angry red look that it had shown for as long as he remembered.

He looked at Marak and said, "It's gone!"

Marak nodded gravely. "Yes. And now you'll have to start the procedures needed to learn to protect your mind from intrusion."

"What do I do?"

"For the next couple of nights, for an hour before you go to sleep, consciously clear your mind. Let go of the pain, the anger, the sadness, the grief. Let it all flow out. Don't think on your tragedies. Don't think on your successes. Know that Riddle is keeping quiet – no one in the Ministry is accepting his return. He can't afford to act. You've got this summer to not worry about it. So learn to control your own mind. Let go of it. And if you fall asleep – that's fine."

Harry nodded. He could feel the urge to go to bed now.

"On Monday, you will begin seeing a mind-healer that I have hired to see you for July. He will visit Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at 3:00."

Harry was confused. "I thought Uncle Vernon said it was someone without magic?"

Marak grinned. "I lied. He'll dress Muggle. He's a Muggleborn American and knows how to blend in. Any wizards or witches who might be watching on Dumbledore's orders won't know him. Take the time to talk - he's under oath to keep your secrets. Spend July pelting your friends and Sirius," Harry looked shocked again, "yes, I know he's innocent and I know he's your godfather – anyway, pelting them with letters. This will make it seem like you don't know what's going on." Marak grinned. "A prank in payback for them leaving you in the dark."

With that Harry took on a small grin. He was a Marauder's son. It was almost his duty to prank his friends and family.

"But until Monday night, just clear your mind. Sebastian Sedwick – another alliterative name – will tell you the next step of learning to protect your mind. Until then, call on Dobby if you need anything. And enjoy this reprieve. I'll be back in a couple days. Oh – and use the tools in the shed to start building up your body. It's not quidditch – but exercise will help you too. Help you get control of your mind as well as your body. Vernon has hired someone to work with Dudley so at least you don't have to deal with that."

Actually, Marak had paid for it. It was another part of the carrot for leaving Harry mostly alone.

Harry nodded and watched as Marak disappeared.

Dobby said, "The Great Master Harry Potter will call Dobby if he needs anything?"

"Sure thing, Dobby. I'll talk to you later."

Dobby popped out.

* * *

The Dursleys were in for a rude awakening on Saturday morning, 1 July 1995.

Vernon was visited very early in the morning by the freak who called himself a god and told to look at the wording of the agreement that he had signed with the physical trainer that Marak had paid for – and that he had agreed to.

Petunia and Vernon Dursley found out, right then, that Marak Ilumian could be a son of a bitch.

In that agreement, not only was Matt Starling supposed to train the boys six mornings a week, as well as set out a food plan for the optimum results (with an understanding that the small boy had to have twice as many calories as most children that size) but Vernon had agreed to allow Starling to set up the exercise and diet regimen for him and his wife as well.

Petunia, woken up with Vernon at 5:00, was horrified. Especially when the god quite cheerfully explained that they all needed to get healthier.

Matt Starling was militantly indifferent to the whining and complaining that greeted him at 6:00 when he arrived at the Dursleys. He was someone who was called in when massive changes needed to take place in a client's routine and physical fitness.

The first week he virtually lived at the Dursleys. Dobby was warned not to allow the new Muggle to notice anything. Starling also accompanies Dudley around and made sure he didn't cheat – he was being paid good money.

Starling often worked for wealthy clients who had recalcitrant teens – or wives with recalcitrant husbands.

As he also know boxing, he did assist Dudley greatly with his routine. For all of July, Starling was present at the Dursleys from 6:00 until 12:00. As a result, the Dursley household was mostly to bed by 10:00.

Harry was utterly grateful (as were the Dursleys) for the air units. Marak had made them operate as though they were completely Muggle – if you didn't know they had magic. They even wouldn't work unless they were plugged in to a power source.

While technically illegal – no one every noticed. Vernon was ecstatic when his electric bill was much lower than his neighbours who had cooling systems (his own had triggered a wave of them being bought – no one wanted to be outdone by the neighbours).

Petunia, only being skinny and needing some definition, only had to exercise half an hour a day. Vernon had to go two hours – diet alone wouldn't cause significant weight loss. Dudley and Harry went the full six hours (although Harry really didn't need the last two hours).

After lunch, Harry would garden or clean or do whatever his chores were. By 2:00, he was in his room studying. He would meet with the mind healer three days a week – this dropped to twice a week the last week.

And all the while, Harry sent off letters demanding to know and, just as Marak had predicted, the wizards bought it.

There had been reports about the work being done with the teenagers to make them healthy. Alastor Moody had snooped and, after observing a few hours, actually approved of what was happening: Potter looked much healthier than he had in the past.

His letters also mentioned that the Muggles had hired someone to help Dudley and Vernon and that he had been included because he lived there. They were also told that it would finish by the end of July.

Harry was kind of grossed out when he noticed that the healthier-looking Dursleys were suddenly more lovey-dovey. He wasn't all that surprised when they continued a shorter exercise regiment when Starling's contract finished. Apparently they liked the way they were looking and feeling.

One surprise had been Sirius writing and asking what the equipment he used was and where it could be bought. As he couldn't move around much because of his status, the idea of getting healthy appealed to him.

Harry also was learning occlumency. The Mind Healer had been walking Harry through the steps needed. Considering some of the things Harry had experienced, it was considered advisable.

And so, on August 5th, 1995, Harry Potter was a much less emotional version of himself when Marak Ilumian arrived at noon (hiding himself from the Order's guard) about the next step.


	4. Harry Returns to the Wizarding World

Harry nodded at Marak as he entered his room.

Over the last month, Harry had become much healthier. And though he was somewhat angry at those who insisted on keeping him in the dark, he had to admit that the time was well spent.

Although his dreams had the occasional replay of Cedric's death, he had finally come to terms with the fact it really hadn't been his fault. His sin was wanting to share the glory with the true Hogwarts Champion. And Cedric, as much as he had tried to give up the glory, had truly wanted it.

Both Harry and Cedric should have reacted with more clarity when they arrived at the graveyard. They had seen the Imperius curse on Krum and they should have realized that there was someone interfering.

Harry had also become overwhelmed with pain – more pain than he had ever felt in his scar in the past. That was something that was also not really his fault. Cedric could have dodged as well – instead he had frozen.

Cedric dying hadn't been his fault but Harry's lack of common sense was.

He had wanted to blame Dumbledore – but McGonagall, Snape, and Flitwick had also known Alastor Moody and they hadn't twigged on anything being off either. Hogwarts professors spent more time with each other than the Headmaster.

Alastor Moody should have been practicing Constant Vigilance of his own or he wouldn't have been taken. Crouch Junior had mimicked the retired Auror sufficiently that anyone knowing the man had been fooled. Therefore, it was common sense that Constant Vigilance was Moody's catchphrase already.

Truthfully, Moody's lack of common sense had defeated him. It was unfortunate that it took this to give the man a wakeup call.

And so, after Harry sat at his desk, he spoke to his visitor. "Hello, Marak. What's happening?"

His current mentor nodded his greeting. "Well, tonight there will be a problem. And I'm wondering how to handle it."

"What problem?"

"There is a corrupt Ministry employee with a lot of clout who is going to try to shut you up tonight."

"How will they do that?"

"She is sending Dementors."

Harry was horrified. "Dementors? Is she crazy?"

Marak sighed. "She is kind of nuts. She's also the type of witch who will eat a dead baby if it's what keeps her in power or allows her to put non-humans, Muggleborns, or anyone she doesn't like down."

"Is she a Death Eater?"

Marak looked like he considered that. "She isn't a follower. She doesn't really like Death Eaters – but not because of what they believe in. It's because if they are around they tend to destabilize the Ministry. And she is Pro-Ministry. Pro-Control. Pro-Statute of Secrecy. She pretty much despises anyone who doesn't fit into her idea of the perfect world. Which is kind of pathetic because, like Riddle, she is a Halfblood. Her mother was a Muggle – her Pureblood Supremacist father couldn't get anyone else."

Harry shook his head. "Lord save us from Half-Bloods with a chip on their shoulder."

Marak nodded. "Anyway. If I hadn't of interfered, you would have run into them tonight and had to fight them off. The Ministry would have then said you were expelled for underage magic and then Dumbledore would have gotten you a hearing. Dudley would have experienced it as well." Marak paused. "We may want to consider letting it happen."

Harry looked at him incredulously. "Are you mental? Why?"

"Because it forced Dumbles to moved you where the other clueless members of the Golden Trio are living with Sirius along with the Weasleys."

Harry felt a stab of jealousy but then calmed himself. He really could have bitched but this summer had actually done him a lot of good. He then considered what Malak said.

If Dementors showed up and he was in the house, there might be innocent bystanders killed. And so, he did as he always would: He decided to take care of it.

"When?"

"About 9:15 – shortly after dark falls."

"We need to talk to the Dursleys."

Marak sighed. "I know – but they annoy the crap out of me."

Harry chuckled.

Marak and Harry moved to go downstairs. Malak wandlessly put up a notice-me-not field. He didn't need the Order guard noticing anything.

Petunia and Vernon were relaxing. It was Saturday. And although they were more active, they still enjoyed an nice day off.

Their eyes opened wide when they saw the visitor. "What do you want?"

Marak said, "Remember when I told you about the freaky creature that was being sent? That's tonight."

The two looked at each other in trepidation.

"Now, we can't have Dudley involved. Even if he might learn a few things, it's still torture. So what can you people do on a Saturday night? Harry has to be there to run them off – he'll run into them on the street."

Petunia asked, "Will the protections keep it out?" She wasn't concerned for the boy's safety. That was her story and she was sticking to it.

Marak nodded. "You're safe. The one who sent it doesn't know about the …." Suddenly, a smirk slowly formed. "You know? I think that maybe I should improve the protections to kill them. It might alert the other side that something's wrong. But it might be interesting to see those wretched things die."

Vernon and Petunia looked at each other. This one was vicious.

Harry said, "I thought they were unkillable."

Malak sighed. "I have things that most wizards don't have access to."

"But it might alert the Death Eaters where we are. I'd rather face it out there and keep it away from them. They aren't equipped to deal with it and it's better if it was just me."

Petunia and Vernon were taken aback. They and their nephew didn't get along. His immediate decision to keep them safe shocked them.

Malak chuckled ruefully. "The damn Harry Potter saving-people thing."

Vernon was curious. "Saving people thing? How many people could he have saved?"

Marak started ticking them off. "His best friend Hermione from a troll – that was Halloween first year. Ron did help out even if Ron was why she was there in the first place. The dragon that Hagrid hatched in first year. He also ran the wraith of Voldemort off in first year – kept him from coming back. Second year was kind of quiet – he only saved Ginny Weasley directly – but then again he saved Hagrid, Dumbledore and the rest of the school as well: Killed a sixty foot long poisonous snake with a sword. Oh! He saved Dobby too. Tricked Lucius into freeing him. Then in third year he saved Hermione again, as well as his godfather, Ron, and Snape (who was knocked out): Ran off a hundred Dementors then – that's considered impossible by the way and he did it at thirteen. Then in forth year … Cedric he warned about the Dragons for the first task. He saved Gabrielle, the French champion's sister, from the lake in the second task. She's a cute little eight year old. And then … Fleur in the maze during the third task. Krum was being controlled into cursing her with torture and he stopped it. And then he brought back Cedric's body after the third task so his folks could bury him, even if he was being attacked." He looked at Harry. "Anyone else I'm missing?"

Harry was blushing. "I think you're overstating it."

Marak shook his head. "Not really." He paused. "You sure save Hermione a lot. Ever consider asking her out?"

Harry was really blushing now. "She's my best friend!"

Marak looked at him like an idiot. "You want a successful relationship? Date someone you can be friends with. Teenage lust a good relationship does not make. Forget Cho – she's still broken up over Cedric."

"I don't want to talk about this."

Marak shrugged. "Your loss." He turned to Vernon. "So – a few people."

Vernon and Petunia were looking at Harry with wide eyes.

Marak waited a moment and said, "Since he will probably be picked up shortly after tonight, time to buy the rest of the clothes."

Vernon stood up. "Probably should do that soon. I want to be locked inside tonight."

The Dursleys and Harry quickly left. Harry ended up with quite a few clothes. He even got some second hand things from a thrift store for working in the gardens. But these were things that fit.

Dobby dutifully got rid of everything that Harry didn't need. He also helped get new robes. Harry had sent Dobby to buy a trunk which could hold the books that Marak had obtained for him to study. The old trunk was fully cleaned out. Dobby shrunk it. It was better than the one Ron had and he had a newer one. He had also bought an extra trunk that was only slightly used for Ginny for her birthday.

Wiseacre's also had a bag which could hold many books for students to carry around. Harry bought one of these for Hermione's birthday.

At Marak's suggestion, Harry had also gotten Ron a combination Birthday and prefect present: A Cleansweep 11. For Hermione – who was the only choice for prefect – he bought a gift certificate for ten Galleons for the bookstore – not very personable but she would probably love it. He would suggest new robes for the Weasleys as a reward for making prefect.

Marak had explained why Ron would be prefect and, after some more jealousy, he kind of got it. Dumbledore was treating him like a kid.

For Neville, he had sent off a letter for his birthday containing a gift certificate for a new wand. He mentioned that he had heard what happened to his parents and even if he told no one, he figured his wand wouldn't want to change wizards if his father was still alive even if he couldn't use it right now.

Neville's reply had been a little surprised but appreciative of Harry's discretion.

Later that night, Harry stayed in the park. Because of the warning, he saw the Dementors coming. And with his occulmency, he had no problem settling his mind enough to cast the spell right the first time.

As expected (he had been warned) Arabella Figg showed up and was cursing someone named Dung. Harry was conveyed immediately home.

Vernon and Petunia and Dudley were visibly nervous as he came in. He nodded to them. "I'm going to wait for the letters in my room." The Dursleys didn't protest.

Marak was waiting for him. "Eat the chocolate."

Harry nodded and ate the chocolate bar they had out for this reason.

Soon the letters arrived just as Marak had predicted. Hedwig was sent off with the knowledge that she wouldn't come back.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Marak said.

Harry nodded as he calmly drank the hot chocolate Dobby brought.

"There's going to be a kerfluffle when two Dementors are missing."

"How?" Harry asked.

"Because I killed them."

Harry was wide eyes. "HOW?"

"It's a secret. I promise you'll know before I run off after this summer."

Harry was once again shocked by the casual power of the man who had been helping him. He was also very appreciative. "I don't know why you've been helping this summer. But I really appreciate it. If you hadn't explained, I'd have been going mental."

Marak chuckled. "It's really not a problem. Mostly it was about giving you a chance to decide things for yourself this summer. If I were in your place, I would have wanted to be able to study without crazy relatives controlling my life. So I gave you the chance."

"Well, it just is a matter of how long it takes them to come get you. I give it two nights."

"I'll be packed and ready."

"You'll see me again. Remember – be ready for the 'hearing' to start two hours earlier and it being a full trial. Do you remember what to say?"

Harry nodded with a smirk. "I'm going to have fun with it."

"Remember now: Angst! Woe is you!"

Harry laughed.

Harry arrived at Grimmauld Place as expected. He demanded a warming charm for himself and Tonks, the pretty Auror who was one of the escorts. Tonks was impressed that Harry was already packed. He didn't let anyone go into his room.

Dobby had already been sent back to Hogwarts and was waiting in case Harry called again. Marak had put an illusion that would make his scar look like it had in the past.

The house he arrived at was just as creepy as he had been warned it would be.

Those inside were acting as though he was a bomb about to burst. Inside, he was laughing his head off. He rather deliberately went off on everyone – a convincing performance. When the order finished their meeting and he was allowed inside, he allowed Mrs. Weasley to fuss as she normally did.

When he asked what was happening, Mrs. Weasley tried to tell him he was too young.

Harry sighed and looked at Ron and Hermione. "Well, guys. It'll be another year when the adults refuse to tell us anything. I don't know how we'll be finding out the secrets this year but I'm certain that it will be just exactly too late to prevent whatever calamity we'll experience. I guess some things never change."

Everyone was looking at Harry with wide eyes. Mrs. Weasley tried to protest. "You're too young! You should stay away from what doesn't concern you!"

With a deadly quiet voice Harry replied, "Doesn't concern me? Doesn't _concern_ me? Since I've started at Hogwarts I've dealt with trolls, Voldemort, dragons, basilisks, dementors, mermen, blast-ended screwts and a whole host of things that have tried to kill me. None of them looked at me and said, 'Oh he's too young to die.' I've got a Dark wizard after my head – he's _already_ stolen my blood – and no one – _no one_ – other than usually Hermione and/or Ron has ever backed me up. And the people who are supposed to deal with it are putting their heads in the sand and telling everyone I'm a nutter. Have you read the Daily Prophet? And when we've tried to tell the adults they've shined us on and refused to listen. So just exactly how am I going to stay alive when the barbarians are running at me with axes trying to kill me and everyone around me and the adults around me are telling me to put down my sword and not to worry about those scary men because I'm just a child?"

Once again the room was entirely silent as the parsed through what Harry had just said. And while Mrs. Weasley had to leave the room lest she break down in front of her children, no one admonished him that he was overstating the situation.

Sirius and Remus told them as much as they felt they could get away with – but even they had listened to Dumbledore and limited it.

It was a somber house for the night.

For the rest of the week, Harry assisted in helping to clean the house. When they came across the locket, Harry faked a severe pain in his scar. He told the rest that it was like Voldemort himself was in the locket.

Sirius immediately messaged Dumbledore. However, at Harry's suggestion he gave it over to Bill and took it to Gringotts with the authorization for the Goblins to take the funds from his vault to clean it of whatever curse was on it. As Sirius was militantly indifferent to the Black family heirlooms, Harry had also convinced him to sweeten the pot with giving the Goblins artifacts that were lying around that he didn't want to keep.

Dumbledore had been quite upset to learn what had happened when he came to pick it up, but Sirius was adamant that as it was found in the Black house, it was his responsibility to get it decursed. He promised to let the Headmaster examine it after the Goblins returned it.

Harry had quietly told Kreacher that it had been sent to the Goblins to destroy. No one, especially Sirius, understood why Kreacher was suddenly assisting those who were trying to clean the house.

On Friday, the day before the hearing, they had a party for Ginny. She was quite floored when Harry's gift was opened (with instructions for an adult to unshrink it) and she had a trunk that was much improved over the old one she had before.

Sirius asked, "How did you get that when you were at Privet?"

"I had an owl and I had Galleons. Do the math." He did not actually say he used his owl.

On Saturday morning, Harry got up at 5:00 and made his way to the kitchen and fed himself. He had been on an early schedule all summer and he was used to it. Sirius had given him permission to use the equipment that he had bought. Harry had even showed him how to use some of it.

Ron had immediately said that it was too much work. Harry had smirked at him and took off his shirt. He pointed to his chest and abs. "Too much work to look like this? Do you want to ever get a girlfriend?"

It had helped that Ginny and Hermione had walked in just at that moment and Ginny started saying, "What's this about Ron getting a girlfriend? It sounds …." Whatever she was about to say was never finished when both Hermione and Ginny had stopped and looked at the shirtless Harry.

Hermione's quiet, "Oh, wow!" was very loud in the silence. Both girls blushed heavily and quickly withdrew.

Harry smirked at Ron who was looking at the door in shock. "What's that about it being too much work?"

Ron sputtered and didn't say anything but suddenly was much more interested in joining Harry and Sirius in the Muggle exercise room Sirius had set up.

Arthur Weasley arrived in the kitchen at 6:30. "Harry! You're already dressed!" Harry had an almost formal robe that Dobby had helped him get. He was wearing slacks and tie to wear under the robe.

Harry nodded. "I can just see Fudge interfering, moving it earlier or later. 8:00 is about the earliest I think they would do it but I'd rather be ready than not."

Arthur looked at him. "Normally I would apparate but obviously you can't. It might be better to arrive by non-magical means."

Harry asked, "Can you side-along apparate?"

Arthur considered it. "When do you want to leave?"

"I figure get there as early as possible. It would be better if there was a floo."

"We don't want to connect it to the entire network. Better for security. Dumbledore has a direct connection in his office but he has to open it on that side."

Harry shook his head. "Poor planning." He turned to Mr. Weasley. "I have Muggle money, enough for a taxi. We'll have to walk until we see a taxi we can hail."

Arthur was uncertain but Harry was adamant they had to leave early. And so he quickly ate the meal Harry had provided and they made their way out.

Luck was with them in that they quickly saw a taxi and they were dropped off half a block away. Arthur and Harry made their way inside and were checking in at the security desk at 7:00 am.

They immediately went to the DMLE and checked the schedule. Arthur saw they still had it for 10:00. Harry insisted on waiting outside of Madam Bones' office.

At 7:40, Madam Bones exited her office and stopped when she saw Harry Potter sitting there. "Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He stood up.

"I just received notice that your hearing has been moved to Courtroom 10. Have you received notice?"

"No, Ma'am. I arrived early to ensure that I wasn't late."

"Well then. You can walk with me." Harry nodded and entered the lift with Madam Bones.

"Where is your advocate?" she asked.

"Advocate? I don't know what you mean?"

"Who will represent you?"

"As far as I know, I'll be representing myself."

"Is that really the best idea?"

"I wasn't told I needed one."

Amelia looked at Harry curiously.

When they approached the doors, Madam Bones told him to wait two minutes and then enter. She wanted to find out something.

"Madam Umbridge. Has the defendant been notified?"

"Noticed were sent. I see you received yours."

"Yes. Ten minutes ago. When were they sent?"

"They were sent this morning."

"And so you expect a minor, who is not allowed to use magic, to arrive with only a few minutes notice?" Several Wizengamot members were looking at the exchange curiously.

"It is not the Ministry's responsibility to ensure the recipients can arrive."

"No. But _by law_ there must be 24 hours notice unless it is an emergency session – and then there must be four hours notice."

Madam Umbridge was about to say something when she was distracted. Madam Bones smirked as Harry Potter calmly walked into the courtroom.

Madam Umbridge was immediately angry – the boy was not supposed to have gotten there on time! But she smiled with a sickly sweet smile. "Obviously he received notice as he is here."

"Actually, he was waiting outside my office starting at 7:20. I flooed in directly and saw him as I came out. I asked him if he had received notice – he had not."

Madam Umbridge didn't know what to say but was saved by the appearance of the Minister. The Minister had a vindictive smile upon his face – until he saw Harry Potter calmly sitting in the courtroom. He was wondering how the boy had known.

Madam Umbridge was then distracted by a well-dressed wizard arriving and sitting down.

"Who are you?"

The man stood up.

"Marak Ilumian, Wizard."

"This is a closed door hearing."

"And I am a witness."

She was about to question that when another person showed up. "Mr. Diggory. What are you doing here?"

"Madam Umbridge, I have information as regards the matter at hand." Amos Diggory was much calmer than most expected. Most didn't know that someone had arrived and showed his wife and himself a memory of Cedric's last moments, telling him it was Harry Potter's memory. While he knew it couldn't be used without the Wizengamot allowing it, it had provided much comfort seeing their son succeed and seeing his nobility. That Harry Potter had acted honorably was obvious and he held no rancor for the boy.

Before Umbridge could say anything, another figure walked in which completely threw Umbridge (and Fudge) for a loop: Albus Dumbledore.

Albus had been in the building when a strange cat patronus had arrived telling him that the hearing had been moved to 8:00 in old Courtroom 10. He had quickly moved to arrive.

Amelia looked at her watch. "It is now 8:00. I suggest we get this meeting to order."

Fudge was nearly having a coronary but gathered himself. "Seeing that the Defendant is present, we should begin." He looked down the row. "Are you ready?"

Percy Weasley was sitting there looking eager as he was ready. "Yes, Minister!"

"Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August,' said Fudge in a ringing voice, and Percy began taking notes at once, 'into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley'

"Witness for the Defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." He was serene as he stood there.

"Witness for the Defense, Marak Ilumian of Boston, Massachusetts, United States of America."

"Witness for the Ministry, Amos Diggory, Department of Magical Creatures."

Fudge really wanted to find out more but he got down to business. "You are Harry Potter of Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging Surrey?"

"Yes." Harry's tone was calm.

"You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?"

"Incorrectly."

Fudge was taken aback. "How can you say that this was incorrect?"

Harry calmly called out loudly, "Dobby!"

Suddenly a house elf appeared in the room. The Wizengamot was shocked.

"Dobby. Three years ago, who performed the levitation charm which caused me to receive a warning from the Ministry?"

"Dobby did." Dobby grabbed his ears and pulled them.

"Why did you do this?"

"To prevent Great Master Harry Potter from going to Hogwarts because there was bad nasty things going to happen!"

"You are speaking of the Chamber of Secret which opened that year?"

"Yes."

"How were you aware of bad things going to happen?"

"Bad Master was gloating and Dobby heard. Dobby did not want the Great Harry Potter to be hurt!"

"Who was the Bad Master who arranged it?"

"Dobby cannot say because Dobby was bound when he heard Bad Master gloating."

"Are you bound any longer?"

"No! The Great Master Harry Potter helped Dobby to become free!"

"Are you bound now?"

"Dobby works at Hoggywarts!"

"Thank you." He addressed the Minister. "As I said, Incorrectly."

The Wizengamot was muttering heavily. Quite a number of members knew who Dobby was bound to – but no one wanted to say it out loud.

Fudge was flummoxed but gathered himself again, "You did receive a notice that underage magic was not permitted?"

"Yes."

"And yet you performed a Patronus Charm in close proximity to a Muggle?"

"No. The only one nearby was Arabella Figg who is a squib."

Fudge was caught again. "But you performed magic when you knew you weren't permitted until the age of seventeen?"

"I did so according to the law."

"What law?"

"The Reasonable Restriction for Underage Sorcery permits those who are underage when they can reasonably claim that their life was in imminent danger."

Fudge looked triumphant. "Under what circumstance can you claim this?"

"There were two Dementors."

"'Ah," said Fudge again, smirking unpleasantly as he looked around at the Wizengamot, as though inviting them to share the joke. "Yes. Yes, I thought we'd be hearing something like this."

"Dementors in Little Whinging?:" Madam Bones said, in a tone of great surprise. "I don't understand-'

"Don't you, Amelia?" said Fudge, still smirking. "Let me explain. He's been thinking it through and decided dementors would make a very nice little cover story, very nice indeed. Muggles can't see dementors, can they, boy? Highly convenient, highly convenient ... so it's just your word and no witnesses..."

The wizard that had been dismissed as unimportant stood up, "Excuse me. That is not true. I happened to be in the area and saw the Dementors."

Everyone looked at the wizard in shock, especially Dumbledore.

"We did not record another wizard nearby!" Fudge protested.

"I was nearby and I witnessed it so your sensors must have been in error."

"Do you have any proof?" Fudge sneered.

"Yes."

There was a gasp from the Wizenmagot. Fudge started sounding less confident. "What is your supposed proof?"

The man stepped forward and pulled a sheaf of pictures from his robe. He put them in front of Madam Bones. "I am a tourist who arrived non-magically. I lived in the area as a child and was taking pictures. I was at a distance and saw them – and saw the Patronus. The magical picture confirms it."

Amelia Bones looked carefully at the pictures and said, "Yes. It is clear as can be. There are the Dementors and there is the Patronus." She looked at Harry. "Amazing bit of magic there." She looked back down. "And there they are running away."

Madam Umbridge protested. "They must be fake! All Dementors are under Ministry control and there was no way they were there! All Dementors are accounted for!"

Amos stood up. "Actually," everyone looked at him, "I am here in my official capacity. We were informed late last night that there are two Dementors missing from Azkaban. They have been missing for more than four days."

Madam Umbdrige cried out, "It cannot be true! They must be lying!"

Harry said calmly, "Veritaserum, Pensieve, or Magical Oath?"

Fudge looked at Harry. "What?"

"I was asking what method you wished me to use to prove it. I am willing to submit to Veritaserum, provide a memory for a Pensieve viewing, and give a Magical Oath. Which would you prefer? Or would you like all of them?"

In that instant Fudge knew that there was no way to win. He finally asked with resignation, "All who wish to vote guilty on the charges?"

Fudge and Umbridge really wanted to vote for guilty but there was no one else who was willing in the face of so much proof. "All of those who vote innocent?" Almost all hands rose. Fudge and Umbridge had voted for neither.

"Very well. Charges dismissed."

Dumbledore quickly exited the chamber, a thoughtful look upon his face. Harry shook his head. He turned to the Wizengamot members. "Madam Bones!"

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"Who do I talk to file a lawsuit against the Daily Prophet for defamation of character as well as libel and slander?"

Everyone looked at Harry in shock. Fudge and Umbridge both looked pissed.

"You would have to have a solicitor file it with Wizengamot Services."

"Thank you. I am trying to decide between that and leaving Magical Britain forever."

That caused many shocked murmurings in the room. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Considering the things that are spoken about me, it's obvious that the Potter Family being slandered and violated by the press and it seems fully acceptable to the Wizard and Witches of Britain. If they want me gone so much, then perhaps it is better if I go. And if anyone shows up that wants to cause a problem for the Magical Britain, Magical Britain can deal with it without my help."

With that, Harry Potter turned and walked out of the Courtroom.

All of those Witches and Wizards who were uncertain about the claims that they had heard about were suddenly feeling much less secure.

They would be even more insecure in a few short hours.


	5. It Hits the Fan (Conclusion)

Harry walked out of the Wizengamot court room holding the snicker in.

His acting skills had improved much since he started studying occlumency. He truly was not one for running away. Although suing the Daily Prophet was looking more and more attractive.

Mostly, he wanted to make the Wizengamot members think. And when the story broke, he wanted the average witch and wizard to think. Admittedly, it was a long shot: Witches and Wizards were not the type to think properly. They mostly just reacted. But there, supposedly, were those around who were actually good and decent people.

And so Harry made his way to Mr. Weasley's desk.

As he walked in to say hello and tell the man that he was done, he noticed that there seemed to be a number of people very distracted.

Mr. Weasley seemed just as distracted when he walked in. "Hello, Mr. Weasley. All done."

Mr. Weasley looked up at his visitor and Harry noticed a somewhat shocked look on his face. "Harry! We need to get you back right now!"

"Why is that?" Harry asked curiously.

Arthur folded the newspaper into his pockets and said, "I'll explain when we've gone." He looked around. "The nearest floo is this way."

Arthur quickly took Harry to an office. "They don't work Saturday so their floo is free. Take off your robe – we're going to Diagon Alley and out into Muggle London."

Harry shrugged and did as was asked. Mr. Weasley was dressed in pretty decently Muggle looking clothes and an old bomber jacket – similar in fact to what Marak wore when he met him now that he thought about it. Mr. Weasley's was a bit of an older style was the only difference.

Harry and Mr. Weasley flooed quickly and Mr. Weasley led Harry out. The Leaky had few customers so early in the morning. Tom, who was cleaning, was the only one who noticed. Harry gave a polite wave which Tom returned, a curious look on his face.

The two were now on the street. "Do you have Muggle money for a taxi still?"

"Yes."

"Let's get one." Very soon they were on their way to Grimmauld Place.

Harry thanked the Taxi and gave a decent tip and both watched as the taxi sped away. Mr. Weasley cast a notice-me-not charm and the two walked to Number 12.

Mrs. Weasley saw them first as they entered. "Arthur! Harry! I thought you had a hearing at 10:00!"

Arthur answered, "They moved it to 8:00." He turned and asked Harry, "What happened anyway?"

Harry gave a tight smile. "Cleared of all charges."

Arthur looked relieved and Molly gave a small scream of joy. Then she asked, "Why did you rush him back so quickly without even asking?"

Arthur said, "It was the Prophet. It is going to stir a pixie nest. And Harry would have been caught in the crossfire."

Molly looked torn between asking what was in the Prophet and not saying anything. "Harry dear? Why don't you go and tell the others about what happened?"

Harry looked at Mr. Weasley and asked, "What was in the Prophet?"

Mrs. Weasley started saying, "It's not important. You should …"

Harry turned his face back to Mrs. Weasley and said, "If I'm in the middle of it, I will need to know."

Arthur said, "Yes. Call everyone – everyone will need to know."

Harry nodded and went to the stairs. "ATTENTION THE HOUSE! COME DOWN TO THE TABLE!"

There was a pause and suddenly you could hear doors opening and feet rushing. Hermione was the first one. "Harry! You're back!" She started looking worried. "What happened? Why are you back so soon? The hearing was at 10:00 but that's still thirty minutes away. They couldn't have found you guilty!"

With a small smile at such a Hermionesqe statement Harry replied, "We'll talk about it when everyone is down."

Soon everyone was in at the table. Sirius was joyful that Harry got off but looked a bit wistful too. Harry said, "It's okay, Padfoot. Although I'm sure it would have been fun being on the run with you it's probably better that I wasn't expelled."

Sirius looked sheepish. "Sorry, Pup. It's a bit tiresome being locked up in this place."

Harry put his hand on Sirius' shoulder in commiseration.

Ron, who had just sat down said, "You got off! Dumbledore must have come through, ey, mate?"

Harry replied, "Actually, he didn't say anything. I handled it all myself. Pretty much tied them up all in knots. Instead of Madam Bones, Fudge tried to move it to 8:00 without giving me a chance and the whole Wizengamot was there."

Ron was wide-eyed as were the rest of the teenagers in the room. Hermione asked, "The whole Wizengamot for a case of underage magic?"

"Yeah. Pretty much tried to railroad me but I was ready enough. It helped that Mr. Diggory had a report that two dementors were missing."

Mrs. Weasley asked her husband, "What is all this about?"

Arthur pulled the paper from his pocket and threw it on the table. "This was delivered right before Harry came back to my office."

Everyone started grabbing it to look but finally they left it fully visible on the table.

What was so shocking about the Prophet were the many, many pictures which graced its pages:

Madam Umbridge with two Dementors appearing as though she was giving orders, the pictures from the Dementor attack on Privet, a picture of the trio's confrontation with Pettigrew third year – including a picture of the Dark mark on his arm, a picture of Sirius Black standing in front of Pettigrew with a wand on him, the trio in the background, a picture of Voldemort rising from the ritual, a picture of Pettigrew receiving his hand, a picture of the Death Eaters surrounding Voldemort and facing a tied up Harry, a picture of Pettigrew casting the killing curse, a picture of Lucius Malfoy handing Fudge a sack of gold, a picture of Rita Skeeter changing from her animagus form, and a few others.

There were also pictures of documents showing the funds that Lucius Malfoy had given to Fudge and the difference in funding for the Aurors before the bribe and after, and documents showing other aspects of corruption.

Hermione finally yelled out, "How did they get these pictures? I was there and no one was taking pictures that I know of!"

Harry shrugged. "Don't know. But they're accurate. So it must have happened somehow."

Hermione, looking thoughtful, finally said, "The only way I can see it happening is if someone took a picture of a memory."

"Can you do that?" Harry asked curiously.

Sirius replied, "I don't see how. It only seems like you're in a Pensieve – your mind is there but your body stays outside."

Remus, who had been actually reading some of the articles rather than just looking at the pictures, exclaimed, "There it is!"

Everyone looked at him. "What did you find, Moony?"

"It says here that Gringotts has developed a way to take pictures of memories. They've certified that the pictures are of memories they were given and are unaltered memories. They refuse to say who gave them memories as it is a matter of client confidentiality."

Ron said, "Yeah, but who gave the memories?" He turned to Harry. "Did you give them memories?"

Harry said, "No. And some of these I wasn't there for. It's as if someone was hiding under an invisibility cloak or disillusionment charm."

* * *

Minister Fudge went to the Daily Prophet to find out what had happened. "Cuffe! What in Merlin's name are you doing? You've embarrassed the Ministry with your lies!"

Barnabas Cuffe was confused. "What do you mean? We've been running the stories that we talked about."

"But what about today's paper?"

Barnabas was confused. "There was nothing special about today's paper."

Fudge pulled the copy he had retrieved and put it in front of the Editor. "What is this then?"

Cuffe looked at the paper and said, "It looks like what we put together last night."

Fudge was confused. Dawlish looked at Cuffe and said, "I think he's under a confundus."

Fudge had the Auror check and found that, yes, he was under a confundus – a strong one. As soon as that was found, however, everyone felt a wave of magic go throughout the room and suddenly Cuffe was much more alert.

His face turned quite pale when he saw the Prophet.

Upon investigation, no one at the Prophet knew what had happened. ALL of them had come out from under a fog. And, unfortunately, there was no way to record the magical signature because it had dissipated instantly.

Cuffe was about to start talking about a full retraction when Madam Bones showed up with a large Auror contingent. She had overheard the last comment.

"I might put that off if I were you. I've just been to Gringotts as well as to the records departments. Every document was proven to exist. And, except for you and Madam Umbridge, no one else had denied the validity of the what was shown in the pictures. I am here to inform you that the Minister's office is now under legal investigation – which removed your authority to oversee and control it as you are a party to what we are investigating."

Fudge spluttered, "But you can't! You just can't!"

Amelia was implacable. "I can and I am. It's attitudes like that which caused Harry Potter to tell the us that he is considering leaving Britain permanently."

Cuffe was shocked. "What's this?"

The DMLE Director looked at the Editor. "Right after the hearing where Mr. Potter was cleared of all charges as the pictures which showed the Dementors attacking as well as the report that two Dementors are missing from Azkaban, Mr. Potter enquired how to sue the Daily Prophet for slander and character defamation. He then said he was considering just leaving Britain forever and letting us deal with anyone who might cause a problem without his help. I believe he was specifically referring to leaving us to deal with You-Know-Who without his assistance whatsoever. According to his statement, if the Wizarding World wants him to leave so much, maybe it would behoove him to just leave. Most of that is the result of what you have been publishing in your paper. I imagine many Witches and Wizards will want to thank you for driving a national hero away."

She turned to the Minister. "I am also officially informing you that Dolores Umbridge is officially under arrest for attempted murder of Harry James Potter by use of Dementors without legal authority to do so."

Fudge sat down heavily. It was all coming apart and he didn't know how to keep it together. Cuffe wasn't looking much better.

* * *

Harry Potter, the Traveler, smirked vindictively as he finished the warding he had started. Putting some of his divine power into it, the shores of the island which held Azkaban now had a protection which prevented Dementors from being removed from the island for any reason.

He could have allowed a Ministry control device to allow one to be taken out, but with even just one a Dark wizard could breed them and eventually overcome the reason for the warding.

He wished he could be there as the first Dementor died as it tried to cross the ward, but he had places to be and things to do.

The Goblins had finally gotten the last horcrux from Grimmauld Place (save for the snake) and he wanted to talk to them about it.

* * *

Lord Voldemort had summoned his Death Eaters as soon as the report had come to him about what had been reported.

"Where is the leak? There must be a spy in our ranks!" he said after crucioing a few Death Eaters.

Lucius volunteered, "There was a man at the trial for Potter who took some of the pictures. If we can capture him, then perhaps we can find the source."

Voldemort considered that. Lucius was one of the Wizards suspected as he was one of those present in some pictures. Voldemort had immediately noticed that not all pictures had the same players but some were repeated.

Most Death Eaters hadn't been in any pictures. Snape, who was close to Dumbledore, hadn't been exposed. Yaxley and Avery hadn't been exposed.

Lucius and McNair were the most exposed. As well as Pettigrew. Pettigrew was too much of a coward to now move far from where he was.

"Then find me this Wizard and bring him before me!"

* * *

Fudge was arguing with Amelia Bones. "He testified that he was the one who took some of those pictures! He needs to be questioned to find out what he knows!"

Bones replied, "I will remind you that you cannot order the Aurors to do anything right now. I do agree that he should be interviewed but I will not put out an arrest warrant."

Fudge left the DMLE Director in a funk.

* * *

Dumbledore was talking with Severus Snape in his office. "I don't know where the man came from. He claimed he had lived here as a child but had moved to America and was just visiting."

"The Dark Lord is furious. He has ordered the man caught and brought before him."

"We will need to find him first and protect him."

Severus looked at the Headmaster, his feeling hidden behind his shields. Personally, he thought it pointless.

* * *

Sirius listened to the story. "I wish we knew where to find that guy. He sounds like a decent bloke. He's probably got people after him now."

Harry shrugged. "I hadn't even been aware he was there. So I can't tell you anything."

* * *

Cuffe was talking to his staff. "Find this Wizard and get an exclusive! He's got to know more than he told the Wizengamot!"

The reporters all rushed off to try to find this Wizard.

* * *

Nagini was scouting for her Master. While there were more wizards around, there were still too few to truly hamper her movements. After being smuggled in by one of her Masters minions, she slowly made her way toward the place she could feel her Master directing her.

Suddenly she heard a sound. She didn't understand it but she could feel her master did – and she felt her Master's fear. Right after she heard the sound "Diffindo" she suddenly had the strangest sensation of not being able to feel her body. It was as if ….

Marak Ilumian grimly looked at the corpse of the great snake. He quickly magicked it into a sack and _traveled_ …

The Aurors who had responded to the sound of spellfire looked around and found no trace of what had occurred – save some small blood found on the floor.

They would have to report this to Madam Bones.

* * *

Sirius looked at Harry after reading the message from Dumbledore. "What is it?" Harry asked.

"I just got this note from Dumbledore. He's trying to find that man who testified at your trial. But he was curious about something – what's happening with your scar?"

"My scar? Nothing really. It's been quiet this summer – or at least after I started exercising."

"No dreams? Nightmares? Not feeling anything from the wanker?"

"Not really."

"Can I look at it?" Harry raised his hair and Sirius looked at the scar. Strangely, it seemed different. "Can I try something?"

Harry looked at Sirius, eyes squinting. "What do you want to try?"

"A simple cancelling charm."

Harry, internally, was torn between annoyance and amusement. The jig was up. Externally, he seemed to shrug off his reticence and say, "Fine. Go ahead."

Sirius pulled out the family wand he had been using and sent a finite charm at the scar. And suddenly the slight glamour that had covered it disappeared – and it showed up as only a faint, white line.

"Harry! Your scar is almost gone!"

"Really?" He started sounding hopeful. "Let me see!" He rushed off to the bathroom and locked himself in. Quietly, he laughed his head off.

Suddenly, however, the door opened and Sirius was standing there. He looked at the mirthful Harry and said, "Something you want to tell me?"

Harry motioned him in and closed the door. "Sorry. I couldn't keep it in any more. I was wondering how long it would take until someone noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"My scar has been like this since the first day I returned from Hogwarts. I hired a house elf this summer to feed me and keep me in books. He cast the spell on me at my request. I knew Dumbledore would be keeping me in the dark because he's the kind of Wizard who wants to hold all the pieces. So I've been faking the whole Angsty Teenager routine since then."

Sirius' eyes widened. He yelled quite quietly but it was yelling. "Do you mean that you've been faking being all moody and pissed off since you go here?"

Harry grinned while nodding. Sirius looked at Harry and said, "Come with me!"

Harry nodded and followed Sirius to the Library, which wasn't being used. He looked at Harry and tried to keep his pissed off look. Suddenly, however, Sirius started laughing his head off. He laughed so hard he fell down. Harry laughed with him.

"OH MY GOD! WE WERE COMPLETELY FOOLED!" Sirius cried out amidst his laughter. "I don't think we ever pulled one over on people so long in the whole time we were at Hogwarts!"

Harry, still laughing himself, said, "I would say I was sorry, but it's been quite hard to keep you all from finding out. Everyone was expecting it – which made it so much easier to sell."

Sirius calmed down and said "And what you said to Molly?"

Harry became more serious. "No. That was quite real. It made it easier because even if I wasn't as pissed about what was happening, everything I've said is the truth. Except that bit to the Wizengamot about running off, I haven't lied about what I think all summer. I did hate being kept in the dark and I do hate people trying to 'protect' me by treating me like a little kid. I've just come to terms that Witches and Wizards are kind of stupid and one can't expect common sense."

Sirius asked, "How did you keep a straight face for so long?"

"I learned Occlumency over the summer. Been practicing it every day. Clearing my mind before I go to sleep. Let me tell you, it helped me quite a bit in getting over what happened." He didn't bring up Marak or the Mind Healer but the rest was true. "So, what should I do now? You're the Godfather – it's time to extend some advice."

Sirius considered it. "Well, we'll leave the glamour off. We'll see how long it will take anyone to notice. I'll tell Dumbledore that you haven't had any nightmares and it hasn't hurt but that's all I'll tell him."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Padfoot. You're the best."

Sirius grinned. "I know."

Harry and Sirius were calmly eating lunch with the rest of the house when Kingsley showed up. "Sirius! Good news!"

Sirius looked up. "What's good?"

Kingsley grinned. "With the picture of Pettigrew in the paper, Madam Bones checked out your records and found you'd never had a trial. Using her authority due to the investigation of the Minister, she's called off the kiss on sight order. There'll be a notice in the Prophet tomorrow that if you turn yourself in, you can get a trial under Veritaserum."

Sirius as well as Harry cried out in joy, followed soon by everyone. "It's a good thing too. If your case is handled it frees me up. Dumbledore showed up and got her to agree to loaning an Auror on desk duty to teach Defense this year and I need to be in the field. It's really heating up with the investigations."

The lunch devolved into a celebration and plans were made on how to turn himself in.

The good mood was sorely tested later that afternoon. Severus Snape swept into 12 Grimmauld Place. "Potter!" the man sneered.

Harry, as well as everyone else, turned. Sirius sneered right back and said, "What do you want, Snivelous?"

Harry shocked everyone when he rolled his eyes and said, "Sirius! Can I remind you that you are no longer twelve?"

Everyone looked at Harry with wide eyes. Sirius looked a little hurt. "Why would you say that, Pup?"

With a friendly demeanour Harry replied, "Sorry, Padfoot. But casual name calling is what Draco Malfoy and his goons do. And I'm pretty tired of it. You might hate the Professor – I pretty much can't stand him either – but the time for teenage angst is over. You only have to deal with him for a short time. I have to deal with him all year. So, for my sake, at least call him Snape. I'm sure once the Dark wanker is gone, you won't have to deal with each other ever again."

He turned to the Dark man who had a blank look upon his face. "What is it, Professor?" Harry's tone conveyed the distaste that he had for the man without being too disrespectful.

Snape paused for only a moment. "The Headmaster has instructions. I will speak to you alone."

"As my Godfather is standing here and I am a minor, Sirius will be there as well."

Snape sneered but led the two to another room. Snape turned when the door was closed. "The Headmaster has ordered me to teach you Occlumency, the art of protecting your mind. You will spend an hour every few days in instruction."

Sirius was about to say something but Harry put his hand out. "Respectfully speaking: No."

Snape looked apoplectic. "This is not a request, Potter! Without the lessons that only I can give you your mind can be an open book to the Dark Lord." He sneered Darkly. "Imagine how many of your _friends_will get killed if he succeeds."

Sirius really wanted to but in but Harry once again calmed him with a touch. "Oh, I'm quite aware of the danger. I just refuse because I do not need your assistance."

"You arrogant Dunderhead! I am doing this at the direct order of the Headmaster. And while I like it little more than you do you will learn!"

"Test me." Harry was standing there resolute.

Severus Snape whipped his wand out and cried out, "Legilemens!"

Sirius watching was about to go to town on the bastard who was confronting his Pup when suddenly the man screamed and dropped his wand. Harry stood there with a small smirk.

It took a moment for Snape to gather himself. "What in Merlin's name was _that_?" Snape was so shocked he forgot his disdain.

"That is the memory of Riddle's Crucio at the graveyard with all of the imagery and none of the pain removed. As I learned Occlumency this summer, I decided it made an exceptional shield against intrusion from anyone who might want to invade my mind."

Snape looked at the teenager with some surprise. He stood up and after looking for a moment longer, turned and quickly left the house.

Sirius was wide eyed as he looked at Harry. "Woah! That was FUCKING AWESOME!"

Harry chuckled ruefully. "I kind of wish I hadn't experienced it but since I did I thought it was useful."

The rest of the House's inhabitants were at the door which Snape had left open. Hermione asked, "What was that all about?"

Harry chuckled again. "Professor Snape was testing the mental shield I worked on building while stuck at the Dursleys this summer." Hermione immediately wanted to ask more questions but Harry raised his hand. "I'll tell you all about it after I eat something again. That took some energy."

The questions were quite invasive but the adults were impressed by how much Harry had worked that summer. Mrs. Weasley was saddened that a mere boy had to do such things by necessity.

* * *

When Sirius Black turned himself in on the 17th, arrangements had already been made for the trial to take place immediately. Arthur Weasley "had been contacted" and reported it to Madam Bones.

And so it was that on the 21st, despite the protests of Mrs. Weasley and other adults, Harry did his own book shopping. He had already given Ron and Hermione the gifts that he had bought for making prefect. Ron was floored.

Mrs. Weasley wanted to protest but Harry's suggestion that their reward be brand new robes was much cheaper than the broom he would have asked for.

It was tense in Diagon Alley when they were shopping. People were furtive. With the continued coverage of You-Know-Who actually having returned, everyone was afraid.

One spy did see Potter and immediately conveyed to the Dark Lord that he was out and about.

Voldemort made his final mistake. He had been planning on surreptiously obtaining the prophecy before confronting Potter, but the information that he was out and about and apparently disdaining the idea of protection was too much: He immediately called for his Death Eaters and they immediately set off.

If Voldemort was going to announce his presence officially, the best way was to kill the Potter brat. His luck couldn't hold out.

Marak Ilumian provided a stir when Harry spotted him. He immediately took Sirius and Remus who were protecting him over to introduce the man. Mrs. Weasley was in Madam Malkins with Ron and Ginny, the twins were at the Joke shop for research on their soon-to-be competitors and Hermione was in the bookstore.

And so, when the screams happened alerting the group to a problem, Sirius and Remus immediately wanted to retreat. Marak nodded to Harry to let him know that he could do it.

While they hid, Marak put up protections on the store fronts. When the shoppers withdrew, the four were hidden next to a shop.

When Harry saw Voldemort he looked at Marak who nodded. Marak immobilized the Marauders – who were quite pissed about it and Harry walked out in front of the invading wizards.

"Voldemort! You're not welcome here. Leave at once."

Voldemort smirked. Harry Potter was before him standing alone. "I'm sorry Harry but that is quite impossible. We have unfinished business."

"Do your worst!"

With a casual flick of his wand, Voldemort sent the killing curse. He had decided that he wasn't going to torture and talk – he would just kill.

Harry Potter quickly cast the disarming charm – and shockingly, despite the brother cores, instead of Prior Incancatum the two spells met and the killing curse was deflected back to it source.

Harry grinned and thanked Marak in his mind for whatever he had added to Harry's wand.

Marak grinned himself. He had taken one of his own feathers and added it to Harry's wand and balanced it with Fawkes feather. Any scan would show one feather but there were really two.

The Death Eaters were shocked when Voldemort just dropped. This gave Marak time to cast a stunning field. Faster than a normal stunner, every single Death Eater dropped.

Sirius and Remus, who suddenly could move again, gaped. Harry turned his head, "Hey guys? Shouldn't someone call the Aurors?"

Marak pulled a package that was in his pocket and handed it over to Harry. It contained a letter, a camera, and a few items for Harry to return to Hogwarts at the Welcoming Feast.

The Aurors arrived just in time for the man to disappear into a ball of light and music.

Later Harry read exactly what Marak was and how the camera was involved. He also explained that he had helped Gringotts devise a system to cover for the fact it was divine influence.

Harry was more than happy to keep it all to himself. He did explain how Marak had helped him when, eventually, it came time to confess what had been happening that summer.

Dumbledore didn't realize, until Harry publicly returned several Founders' relics at the opening feast, that Tom Riddle was truly and permanently gone.

Harry had given Luna Lovegood, a girl he met on the Hogwarts Express and who Marak had steered him into meeting, the exclusive story of what had happened. He made certain that Gringotts was credited with dispelling the curses.

The big question everyone had was: Who was Marak Ilumian? No one at Gringotts would explain. Harry eventually told his wife but made sure she didn't publish it. Luna agreed that the idea of a god interfering was too weird for even the Quibbler's readers to believe.


End file.
